No One Would Believe It
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy has a surprise for Kim but he gets interupted by his friends.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, really if I did would I be writing Fanfics. No I would be writing the movie that brought our heroes back together. By the way I loved 50 Shades of Grey but I figure Tommy would be afraid if Kim read them.)**_

It was a relaxing day at home Kim had run to the store for a couple things they needed and that left Tommy to his own devices and he was bored which normally wasn't a problem because he could usually find something to occupy himself with whether it be grading papers or checking in with various people from their Ranger family that just kept growing. But today he was for once caught up on everything. He decided to read but found he had read all of the magazines he had subscriptions to and had read just about every book in the house already. So that left Kim's magazines because there was no way he was touching any of the books on her nightstand they were those popular books that every woman whether they be 50 or 15 in his school were reading and they scared him. Not much did after being a Ranger for so long but those 70,000 shades of hell or whatever they were called did. They scared every man he knew. He picked up the magazine and saw an article about spicing up life in the bedroom not that he and Kim had any trouble but it's always nice to try something. Most of the article was weird stuff that even on their most flexible days they couldn't do. But as he got to the end of the article that was something that he could pull off.

He figured he had about 20 minutes before his wife got home to pull this off and quickly got things in place before stripping down to nothing. He was going to meet her at the door with nothing but a smile on. He thanked goodness that they had chosen a house out in the middle of nowhere so he was free to walk around if need be like this. He heard the car pull down the driveway and then surprisingly heard a second car and the voices of his friends.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed to himself rather loudly. He looked around for laundry that needed to be folded or anything really that he could pull on. Damn his neat freak of a wife and there was no way he would make it to the laundry room or the basement because that would be the first place they would look for him. He couldn't get close enough to the stairs because Kim decided that morning to wash the curtains that usually hung on the windows facing said stairs and he heard them on the porch. So he dashed to the only place nearby and that was the closet. Kim came in and yelled for him.

"Tommy?!" Tommy was swearing to himself.

"His jeep is still here so he couldn't be far." Said Jason.

"I'll call his phone." Said Kim taking out her cell. Ringing could be heard from his jeans upstairs in their bedroom. "Something's not right he always has his phone on him."

"Kim, relax maybe he fell asleep and didn't hear it. Tell you what why don't you go upstairs and look I'll check the basement." Said Jason.

"Yeah Kim come on I'll go with you." Said Trini.

"Great." Said Tommy now he couldn't even sneak upstairs while his friends were in the basement. He looked around and tried to find something he could put on like an old lab coat or anything really, but no all that was in there was the vacuum and the dry mop. Oh and Kim's raincoat that was clear because that way 'it went with everything'. The other couple waited a few more minutes with Kim to see if he was just out walking the property. But when he didn't show back up they decided to go get a table at the restaurant they liked in town and Kim waited to kill her husband for leaving without his phone as a former Ranger she didn't worry about him not being able to defend himself it was the slipping on a rock or something and smacking his head although she was thinking on doing that when he got back from wherever he was.

Tommy saw the opportunity of Jason and Trini leaving to be able to come from his hiding spot.

"Finally I thought they would never leave."

"Holy crap what are you doing? Where were you?"

"I was trying to surprise you and then Jase and Trini came over I had to hide in the closet."

"Why didn't you just put a coat on or something?"

"Because the only one in there Mrs. Spring Cleaning is your see through raincoat." Kim had to chuckle at that.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would surprise my wife and spend time with her and our bed today."

"So you stripped down before I got home where did you get that idea?"

"From one of your magazines. I got bored."

"This is creepy on so many levels."

"I was trying to be romantic Beautiful."

"Well how about a little warning."

"Like what?"

"Like a text or something telling me to ditch Jason and Trini."

"What saying 'Hey Beautiful, I'm naked in the closet ready to screw?' My phone is upstairs."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Well obviously this isn't happening right now so I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll go meet up with Jase and Trini."

"Yeah okay." Said Kim now trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Not a word to them Kim or anyone."

"Okay." Said Kim with a smile.

"I mean it."

"Yup."

When they got to the restaurant Kim spotted their friends and went over and hugged Jason hello even though it had only been an hour since she'd seen them.

"Tommy's mad at you." She whispered to Jason.

"Why?"

"Cause you cock-blocked him earlier."

"He wasn't home when we were there."

"Yes he was." Said Kim with a laugh moving towards Trini.

"Hey Bro." Jason said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Hey, hey just cause you didn't get any doesn't mean you have to be grumpy to me."

"KIMBERLY!"

"What I just told him he interrupted your plans I didn't tell him you were naked in the closet waiting for me."

"KIMBERLY!" Said Tommy insistently and turning red.

"Damn, I almost checked there too." Said Trini.

"TRINI!" Said Jason.

"Oh come on every one of our former co-workers would have paid big money to see Dr. Rainbow there in his birthday suit." Said Trini.

"And the desperados too especially the women." Said Kim.

"Say maybe that was what Rita and Diva's plans were all along." Said Jason.

"Machi's (Machina) too." Said Kim.

"Volcano the two of you." Said Tommy pointing to Jason and Kim.

"The moon. You." Said Jason jokingly.

"Next time leave me there. I swear this stays between us please."

"No one would believe us Honey." Said Trini.

"Yeah I mean who would believe Tommy coming out of the closet."

"JASON!" Said the 3 other adults.

"What like you said no one would believe it."


End file.
